ben10fandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Lukisiak/OmniNews - Wielka galeria Omniverse!
Witajcie wszyscy! Mam dla was dzisiaj specjalny 19 wpis OmniNews. Postanowiłem pogmerać tu i ówdzie, posegregować w moim folderze całą moją kolekcję artworków, modeli i arkuszy modelowych i teraz mam zamiar podzielić się nią z wami! Wiem że większość z was, już pewnie widziała te wszystkie obrazy ale ja robię to by pokazać wam w jednym miejscu całą udostępnioną nam kolekcję "póz stojących", bardzo przydatnych w robieniu pixel-artów. Artworki Artwork-_16_letni_Inferno.png|Artwork 16-letniego Inferna Artwork-_11_letni_Feedback.PNG|Artwork 11-letniego Feedbacka Artwork-_11_letni_Szybcior.png|Artwork 11-letniego Szybciora Artwork-_15_letni_Ben.jpg|Artwork 15-letniego Bena Tennysona Artwork-_16_letni_Diamentogłowy.png|Artwork 16-letniego Diamentogłowego Artwork-_16_letni_Klon.png|Artwork 16-letniego Klona Artwork-_16_letni_Szybcior.png|Artwork 16-letniego Szybciora Artwork-_16_letnie_Dzikie_Pnącze.jpg|Artwork 16-letniego Dzikiego Pnącza Artwork-_Adwaita.png|Artwork Adwaity Artwork-_Albedo.png|Artwork Albeda Artwork-_Argit.jpg|Artwork młodego Argita Artwork-_Astrodaktyl.png|Artwork Astrodaktyla Artwork-_Bauman_w_zbroji_Azmutha.jpg|Żartobliwy artwork pana Baumanna w zbroi Azmutha Artwork-_Ben_23.png|Artwork Bena 23 Artwork-_Bykżab.jpg|Artwork Bykżaba Artwork-_Charmcaster.png|Artwork Charmcaster Artwork-_Chochlik.png|Artwork Chochlika Artwork-_Czteroręki.png|Artwork Czterorękiego Artwork-_Drużyna_Bena_AF_i_UA.jpg|Artwork drużyny Bena z poprzednich serii: Ben, Gwen, Kevin i dziadek Max Artwork-_Echo_Echo.png|Artwork Echa Echa Artwork-_ElenaOV.png|Artwork Eleny Validus Artwork-_Fangampir.png|Artwork Fangampira Artwork-_Frankenszał.jpg|Artwork Frankenszała Artwork-_Gała.jpg|Artwork Gały Artwork-_Gigantozaur.png|Artwork Gigantozaura Artwork-_Gravattack.png|Artwork Gravattacka Artwork-_IIgnacjusz_Baumann.jpg|Artwork pana Baumana Artwork-_Iskierka.png|Artwork Iskierki Artwork-_Julia_Yamamoto.jpg|Artwork Julii Artwork-_Kai_Green.png|Artwork Kai Green Artwork-_Kinetiańskie_dzieciaki.jpg|Artwork Kinetiańskich, hokejowych dzieci Artwork-_Megaszpon.png|Artwork Megaszpona Artwork-_Molly_Gunther.png|Artwork Molly Gunther Artwork-_Mr._Mucky.jpg|Artwork Pana Brudaska (nazwa przypuszczalna) Artwork-_Mucillator.png|Artwork Mucilatora Mutant Kangaroo Ben10-Slammers.jpg|Artwork Zmutowanego kangura Artwork-_Najgorszy.jpg|Artwork Najgorszego Artwork-_NanoBen.PNG|Artwork NanoBena Artwork-_Orzuk.png|Artwork Orzuka Artwork_Out_of_Time_czyli_Poza_czasem-_Steampunkowy_profesor_Paradoks,_Ben_10000_i_Eon.jpg|Artwork stempunkowej wersji Profesora Paradoksa, Bena 10 tysięcy i Eona na tle Pozaczasu Artwork- RojoOV.jpg|Artwork Rojo Artwork-_Shocksquatch.png|Artwork Shocksquatcha Artwork-_Sobotowie.png|Artwork rodziny Sobotów: Zaka, Drew i Doca Sobotów Artwork-_Splixonka.jpg|Artwork żeńskiego Splixsona Artwork-_Suegantozaurka.jpg|Artwork Suemungozaur (nazwa przypuszczalna) Artwork-_Sunny_Tennyson.jpg|Artwork Sunny Tennyson Artwork-_Szara_Materia.jpg|Artwork 16-letniej Szarej Materii Artwork-_Toepick.png|Artwork Toepicka Artwork-_Viktoria.png|Artwork Viktorii Artwork- Way Big i Arktiguana.PNG|Nie wyraźne artworki Way Biga i Arktiguany Artwork- Wieczni rycerze.png|Artwork Wiecznych Rycerzy na tle komnaty z Ekskaliburem Artwork- Wkrętak bez głowy.png|Artwork Chrono Wkrętaka, niestety bez prawdziwej głowy Artwork- Wkrętak z głową Baumana.jpg|Żartobliwy artwork Chrono Wkrętaka z głową Pana Baumanna Artwork- Yetta.jpg|Artwork Yetty Artwork- Żeński zmutowany To'Kustar.jpg|Artwork żeńskiego zmutowanego To'Kustara Arkusze modelowe 000-_Anglerdude.jpg|Główny model przypadkowego obcego 001, znany jako "Anglerdude" 000-_Blowhole.jpg|Główny model przypadkowego obcego 006, znany jako "Blowehole" 000-_Bubblesquid.jpg|Główny model przypadkowego obcego 008, znany jako "Bubblesquid" 000-_Crabmunch.jpg|Główny model przypadkowego obcego 007, znany jako "Crabmunch" 000-_Gniew.jpg|Główny model Gniewa 000-_Goobrain.jpg|Główny model przypadkowego obcego 009, znany jako "Goobrain" 000-_Hippow.jpg|Główny model przypadkowego obcego 012, znany jako "Hippow" 000-_Inspektor_Species.jpg|Główny model przypadkowego obcego 024 z rasy Inspektora Trzynastego 000-_Krakken.jpg|Główny model przypadkowego obcego 005, znany jako "Krakken" 000-_Phantron.jpg|Główny model przypadkowego obcego 019, znany jako "Phantron" 000-_Przypadkowy_robot_01.jpg|Główny model przypadkowego robota 01 000-_Przypadkowy_robot_03.jpg|Główny model przypadkowego robota 03 000-_Przypadkowy_robot_04.jpg|Główny model przypadkowego robota 04 000-_Przypadkowy_robot_05.jpg|Główny model przypadkowego robota 05 000-_Przypadkowy_robot_07.jpg|Główny model przypadkowego robota 07 000-_Robonaut.jpg|Główny model przypadkowego obcego 002, znany jako "Robonaut" 000-_Rocketmunch.jpg|Główny model przypadkowego obcego 004, znany jako "RocketMunch" 000-_Skullbear.jpg|Główny model przypadkowego obcego 018, znany jako "Skullbear" 000-_Squidface.jpg|Główny model przypadkowego obcego 010, znany jako "Squidface" 000-_Tentaclefingers.jpg|Główny model przypadkowego obcego 013, znany jako "Tentaclefingers" 001-_Liam.jpg|Odcinek 1- Wiele zmian: część 1- Model Liama 001-_Przypadkowy_obcy_02.jpg|Odcinek 1- Główny model przypadkowego obcego 02 001-_Przypadkowy_obcy_14.jpg|Odcinek 1- Główny model przypadkowego obcego 14 001-_Przypadkowy_obcy_15.jpg|Odcinek 1- Główny model przypadkowego obcego 15 001-_Przypadkowy_obcy_16.jpg|Odcinek 1- Główny model przypadkowego obcego 16 001-_Przypadkowy_obcy_23.jpg|Odcinek 1- Główny model przypadkowego obcego 23 001-_Przypadkowy_obcy_30.jpg|Odcinek 1- Główny model przypadkowego obcego 30 001-_Przypadkowy_obcy_31.jpg|Odcinek 1- Główny model przypadkowego obcego 31 001-_Przypadkowy_obcy_33.jpg|Odcinek 1- Główny model przypadkowego obcego 33 001-_Zegarek_Baumana.jpg|Odcinek 1- Wiele zmian: część 1- Model zegarka pana Baumanna 021-_Fiolka_z_Tybetiańskim_wywarem_Drew.jpg|Odcinek 21- Na szczęście jest sobota- Model fiolki z Tybetiańskim wywarem Drew 021-_Frankenkryptyda_05.jpg|Odcinek 21- Na szczęście jest sobota- Model Frankenkryptydy nr. 5 021-_Frankenkryptyda_06.jpg|Odcinek 21- Na szczęście jest sobota- Model Frankenkryptydy nr. 6 021-_Komodo.jpg|Odcinek 21- Na szczęście jest sobota- Model głowy Komodo 021-_Skaner_Drew.jpg|Odcinek 21- Na szczęście jest sobota- Model skanera Drew 021-_Słoik_beidafangów.jpg|Odcinek 21- Na szczęście jest sobota- Model pojemnika z Aldebrańskimi Bejdoplakami 025-_Odłamek_z_koordynatami.jpg|Odcinek 25- Znowu Ben- Model odłamka z koordynatami 025-_Pakmar_przyparty_do_szkła.jpg|Odcinek 25- Znowu Ben- Model Pakmara przypartego do szkła 028-_Krzesło_bojowe_Dr._Psychobosa.jpg|Odcinek 28- Gdy cię nie było- Model krzesła doktora Psychobosa 029-_Astrodaktyl.jpg|Odcinek 29- Żaby wojny: część 1- Model Astrodaktyla 029-_Snare-oh.jpg|Odcinek 29- Żaby wojny: część 1- Model Snare-oha 029-_Zły_Way_Big_09.jpg|Odcinek 29- Żaby wojny: część 1- Model Zmutowanego To'kustara nr.9 029-_Zły_Way_Big_10.jpg|Odcinek 29- Żaby wojny: część 1- Model Zmutowanego To'kustara nr. 10 030-_Bateria_Blukica.jpg|Odcinek 30- Żaby wojny: część 2- Model urządzenie z baterią Blukica 030-_Odblokowany_zamek.jpg|Odcinek 30- Żaby wojny: część 2- Model odblokowany zamek 030-_Statek_Azmutha.jpg|Odcinek 30- Żaby wojny: część 2- Model statek Azmutha 030-_Zegarmistrz_Erf.jpg|Odcinek 30- Żaby wojny: część 2- Model zegarmistrza Erfa 030-_Zły_Way_Big_04.jpg|Odcinek 30- Żaby wojny: część 2- Model Zmutowanego To'kustara nr. 4 031-_Miotacz_Strachajła.jpg|Odcinek 31- Pertraktacje- Model miotacza Strachajła 031-_Otwarte_wejście_statku_Hulexów.jpg|Odcinek 31- Pertraktacje- Model wejścia do statku Hulexów 032-_Frytki_chili_z_Burger_Chaty.jpg|Odcinek 32- Przemytnik- Model frytków chilli z Bruger Chaty 032-_Otwarty_pysk_Ostatecznego_Pajęczarza.png|Odcinek 32- Przemytnik- Model otwartego pyska Ostatecznego Pajęczarza Albeda 032-_Pistolet_Inspektora_13ego.jpg|Odcinek 32- Przemytnik- Model pistoletu Inspektora Trzynastego 032-_Składany_pistolet_Inspektora__13ego.jpg|Odcinek 32- Przemytnik- Model drugiego, składanego pistoletu Inspektora Trzynastego 033-_Brudny_Lizak.jpg|Odcinek 33- Zaginiony syn- Model brudnego lizaka 033-_Portfelowe_zdjęcia_Pięknych_Chłopaców.jpg|Odcinek 33- Zaginiony syn- Model portfelowych zdjęć Ładniutkich Wredziaków 035-_Ekspresyjna_twarz_młodego_Gały.jpg|Odcinek 35- Promień transmutacji- Model ekspresyjnej twarzy Gały 035-_Pocący_się,_młody_Ben.jpg|Odcinek 35- Promień transmutacji- Model pocącego się, młodego Bena 035-_Stary_dron_Hydraulików_z_Mount_Rushmore.jpg|Odcinek 35- Promień transmutacji- Model starego drona obronnego Hydraulików z Mount Rushmore 036-_Zrzut_z_Show_Moralisty.jpg|Odcinek 36- Powrót Wiecznych Rycerzy- Model zrzutu ekranu z Show Moralisty 037-_Palnik_Psyphona.jpg|Odcinek 37- Błoto nie woda- Model palnika Psyphona 038-_DwaDwa.jpg|Odcinek 38- Otto- Model DwaDwa 038-_OTTO_na_Tetramandzkiej_włóczni.jpg|Odcinek 38- Otto- Model Otta na Tetramandzkiej włóczni 038-_Robot_OTTO.jpg|Odcinek 38- Otto- Model robota pojazdowego OTTO 038-_Upgradowane_auto_Kevina.jpg|Odcinek 38- Otto- Model zupgrade'owanego samochodu Kevina 038-_Upgradowany_Robot_OTTO.jpg|Odcinek 38- Otto- Model zupgrade'owanego robota pojazdowego OTTO 038-_Wnętrze_pojazdu_z_Tajdemitu.jpg|Odcinek 38- Otto- Model wnętrze tajdenitowego pojazdu 039-_Ekran_śladów_statków_i_DNA_Bena.jpg|Odcinek 39- Za potęgę mózgu- Model ekranu ze śladami statków 039-_Ikony_w_Omnitrixie.jpg|Odcinek 39- Za potęgę mózgu- Model ikon w Omnitrixie 039-_Ultimatrix_Albeda.jpg|Odcinek 39- Za potęgę mózgu- Model Ultimatrixa Albeda 040-_Atomix.jpg|Odcinek 40- Za jeszcze większą potęgę- Model Atomixa 040-_Gruchot_III.jpg|Odcinek 40- Za jeszcze większą potęgę- Model Gruchota Trzeciego 040-_Kot_Khybera.jpg|Odcinek 40- Za jeszcze większą potęgę- Model kota Khybera 040-_Ostateczna_Arktiguana_Albeda.jpg|Odcinek 40- Za jeszcze większą potęgę- Model Ostatecznej Arktiguany Albeda 040-_Ostateczny_Kot_Khybera.jpg|Odcinek 40- Za jeszcze większą potęgę- Model ostatecznego kota Khybera 041-_Upgradowana_maszyna_do_popcornu.jpg|Odcinek 41- Powrót klauna- Model zupgrade'owanej maszyny do popcornu 041-_Upgradowana_maszyna_do_waty_cukrowej.jpg|Odcinek 41- Powrót klauna- Model zupgrade'owanej maszyny do waty cukrowej 041-_Upgradowany_Protosprzęt_(postać_teasera).jpg|Odcinek 41- Powrót klauna- Model zupgrade'owanego proto-sprzętów w teasera 041-_Wieża_frytek_chili.jpg|Odcinek 41- Powrót klauna- Model wieży frytek chilli 042-_16_letni_Fantom.png|Odcinek 42- Zed i ekipa detektywów- Model 16-letniego Fantoma 043-_Rury,_śrubki_i_insza_hydraulika.jpg|Odcinek 43- Bill Gacks- Model rur, śrubek i inszej hydrauliki 043-_Zniszczony_samochód.jpg|Odcinek 43- Bill Gacks- Model zniszczonego samochodu 044_-_Latarka_HighTech.jpg|Odcinek 44- Szybkołak w Londynie- Model latarki hightech 044-_Okuleta.jpg|Odcinek 44- Szybkołak w Londynie- Model okulety 044-_Sekstant_bądź_Retro_okular_szpiegowski.jpg|Odcinek 44- Szybkołak w Londynie- Model sekstantu, bądź retro okularu szpiegowskiego 046-_3_Ektonurytki.jpg|Odcinek 46- Kto jest potworem?- Model trzech Ektonurytek 046-_3_Thep_Khufanki.jpg|Odcinek 46- Kto jest potworem?- Model trzech Thep Khufanek 046-_Transyliański_wózek_dziecięcy.jpg|Odcinek 46- Kto jest potworem?- Model Transyliańskiego wózka dziecięcego 046-_Transyliańskie_odbadki_rzucane_w_Bena.jpg|Odcinek 46- Kto jest potworem?- Model Transyliańskichodpadków rzucanych w Bena 047-_Crujo.jpg|Odcinek 47- Na zamku De'Szramy- Model Crüja 047-_Czaszka_De'Szramy.jpg|Odcinek 47- Na zamku De'Szramy- Model czaszki De'Szramy 047-_De'Szrama.jpg|Odcinek 47- Na zamku De'Szramy- Model De'Szramy 048-_Khuphulu.jpg|Odcinek 48- Fangampir- Model Kuphulu 048-_Regenerująca_się_ręka_Lorda_Transyla.jpg|Odcinek 48- Fangampir- Model regenerującej się ręki Lorda Transyla 051-_Hipnotyzujące_spojrzenie_Nyancy.jpg|Odcinek 51- Mój ci on- Model hipnotyzującego spojrzenie Nyancy Chan 051-_Wodnebalony_emocji_Rooka_i_Ester.jpg|Odcinek 51- Mój ci on- Model wodnych balonów z emocjami Rooka i Ester 052-_Kawai_Chibi_Ben.jpg|Odcinek 52- Kolekcja- Model słodkiej, kawai, chibi wersji Bena 052-_Selfie_młodega_Bena.jpg|Odcinek 52- Kolekcja- Model telefonu z wyświetlonym selfie młodego Bena Czyste modele Czysty Model- 16-letni Czteroręki.png|Czysty model 16-letniego Czterorękiego Czysty Model- 16-letnia Szara Materia.png|Czysty model 16-letniej Szarej Materii Czysty Model- Argit.png|Czysty model Argita z detalem głowy Czysty Model- Attea.png|Czysty model Attey w hełmie i bez, z detalem głowy i hełmu Czysty Model- Azmuth.png|Czysty model Azmutha Czysty Model- Azmuth w Antytoksycznym Galvańskim Kombinezonie.png|Czysty model Azmutha w antytoksycznym kobinezonie Galwańskim Czysty Model- Barman Czarnej Dziury.png|Czysty model barmana Czarnej Dziury Czysty Model- Billy Miliarder.png|Czysty model Billy'ego Miliona Czysty Model- Dr. Animo.png|Czysty model Doktora Animo Czysty Model- Dr. Psychobos.png|Czysty model doktora Psychobosa Czysty_Model-_Galvanie-_Fergi_i_I-TY.png|Czyste modele Fergi i Y-ita Czysty_Model-_Galvańska_forma_Albeda.png|Czysty model Galwańskiej formy Albeda Czysty_Model-_Głowa_Khybera.jpg|Czysty model głowy Khybera Czysty_Model-_Gwen_Tennyson.png|Czysty model Gwen Czysty_Model-_Gwen_w_starym_ubraniu.png|Czysty model Gwen Czysty_Model-_Hydraulik-_Człowiek.png|Czysty model ludzkiego Hydraulika Czysty_Model-_Hydraulik-_Kosmici_Statyści.png|Czyste modele innych Hydraulików Czysty_Model-_Hydraulik-_Molly_Gunther.png|Czysty model Molly Gunther Czysty_Model-_Hydraulik-_Pies.png|Czysty model psa Hydraulików Czysty_Model-_Młodsi_Hydraulicy.png|Czysty model młodszych Hydraulików Czysty_Model-_Logo_Hydraulika_Maxa.png|Czysty model Loga "Hydraulik Max" Czysty_Model-_Dziadek_Max.png|Czysty model dziadka Maxa z detalem głowy Czysty_Model-_Ekspresja_dziadka_Maxa.png|Czysty model ekspresyjnego dziadka Maxa z detalem głowy Czysty_Model-_Inferno.png|Czysty model Inferna Czysty_Model-_Kinetiańskie_dzieciaki.png|Czyste modele Kineceleran-dzieciaków Czysty_Model-_Kosmita-Rekin.png|Czysty model Kosmity-Rekina Czysty_Model-_Malware-_pierwsza_forma.png|Czysty model Malware'a- w pierwszej formie Czysty_Model-_Malware-_druga_forma.png|Czysty model Malware'a- w druiej formie Czysty_Model-_Obrazek_Promo_10-letniego_Bena.png|Czysty model 11-letniego Bena w pozie akcji Czysty_Model-_Obrazek_Promo_16-letniego_Bena.png|Czysty model 16-letniego Bena w pozie akcji Czysty_Model-_Pakmar.png|Czysty model Pakmara Czysty_Model-_Pan_Baumann.png|Czysty model Pana Baumanna z detalem jego zegarka Czysty_Model-_Pax.png|Czysty model Paxa Czysty_Model-_Przypadkowe_roboty.png|Czyste modele robotów z Undertown Czysty_Model-_Przypadkowi_ludzie_(dzieci).png|Czyste modele przypadkowych dzieci z Bellwood Czysty_Model-_Przypadkowi_ludzie_(menżczyźni_i_chłopcy).png|Czyste modele przypadkowych mężczyzn i chłopców z Bellwood Czysty_Model-_Przypadkowi_ludzie.png|Czyste modele przypadkowych dzieciaków i policjanta w Bellwood Czysty_Model-_Przypadkowi_obcy.png|Czyste modele przypadkowych obcych z Podmiasta Czysty_Model-_Przypadkowi_obcy_(1).png|Czyste modele przypadkowych obcych z Podmiasta Czysty_Model-_Przypadkowi_obcy_(2).png|Czyste modele przypadkowych obcych z Podmiasta Czysty_Model-_Przypadkowi_obcy_(3).png|Czyste modele przypadkowych obcych-dzieci z Podmiasta Czysty_Model-_Przypadkowi_obcy_(4).png|Czyste modele przypadkowych obcych z Podmiasta Czysty_Model-_Rochatynik_i_Megaszpon.png|Czyste modele Rochatynika i Megaszpona Czysty_Model-_Smoothy_Kubek.png|Czysty model kubka Smoothy Czysty_Model-_Smoothy_Maskotka.png|Czysty model maskotki Smoothy Czysty_Model-_Smoothy_Szyld.png|Czysty model szyldu Smoothy Czysty_Model-_Sprzedawca_macek.png|Czysty model sprzedawcy macek Czysty_Model-_Szkielet_Apopplexiana.png|Czysty model szkieletu Appoplexianina Czysty_Model-_Vulpiński_piesek.png|Czysty model Wulpińskiego kundla Czysty_Model-_Will_Moralista.png|Czysty model Willa Moralisty Czysty_Model-_Zak_Sobota.png|Czysty model Zaka Soboty Koncepcje, szkice i prototypy Koncepcja-_Aggregora.png|Koncepcja twarzy Aggregora Argit Concept.jpg|Koncepcja Argita Azmuth-greymatter.jpg|Koncepcja Azmutha i 16 letniej Szarej Materii Koncepcja-_Baniogłowy.jpg|Koncepcja Baniatego Bloxx concept art.jpg|Koncepcja Bloxxa Koncepcja-_Bloxx_1.jpg|Koncepcja Bloxxa Koncepcja-_Bloxx_2.jpg|Koncepcja Bloxxa Koncepcja-_Blukic_i_Driba.jpeg|Koncepcja Blukica i Driby Koncepcja-_Buglizard.jpg|Koncepcja Buglizarda Koncepcja-_Charmcaster,_Fangampir.png|Koncepcja Fangampira i Charmcaster Koncepcja-_Chupakabra.jpg|Koncepcja Chupakabry Koncepcja-_Crabdozer.jpg|Koncepcja Crabdozera Koncepcja-_Czteroręki.jpg|Koncepcja Czterorękiego Koncepcja-_Duchsztaplera.jpg|Koncepcja Duchsztaplera Koncepcja-_Ektonurcyi_i_De'Szrama.png|Koncepcja Ektonurytów w tym De'Szramy Koncepcja-_Ester.jpg|Koncepcja Ester Koncepcja-_Feedbank.jpg|Koncepcja Feedbacka Koncepcja-_Gourmandy_i_Upchucki.png|Koncepcje Łasuchów, w tym Pyrków i Gruli Koncepcja-_Gravattack.jpg|Koncepcja Gravattacka Koncepcja-_Kapitan_Kork.jpg|Koncepcja Kapitana Korka Koncepcja-_Kevin_Levin.jpg|Koncepcja Kevina Koncepcja-_Khyber.jpg|Koncepcja Khybera Koncepcja-_Kinetiańskie_dzieciaki_i_Vulpiński_piesek.jpg|Koncepcja Kinecelerańskich dzieciaków i Wulpińskiego psa Koncepcja-_Księżniczka_Looma.jpg|Koncepcja głowy Księżniczki Loomy Koncepcja- Liam.jpg|Koncepcja Liama Koncepcja- Loboanie, Crujo i Scout.png|Koncepcje Loboan, w tym Cruja i Scouta Koncepcja- Mieszkańcy Undertown 16-20.jpg|Koncepcje przechodniów Undertown, w tym Kacza i Kabla Koncepcja- NRG.jpg|Koncepcja NRGa Koncepcja- Orzuk.jpg|Koncepcja Orzuka Koncepcja- Ostateczny Gravattack.jpg|Koncepcja Ostatecznego Gravattacka Koncepcja- Pakmar.jpg|Koncepcja Pakmara Pax markersketch2.jpg|Koncepcja Paxa Koncepcja- Prostokąt Wredziak.jpg|Koncepcja Prostokąta Wredziaka Koncepcja- Psyphon.jpg|Koncepcja Psyphona Koncepcja- Psyphon 2.jpg|Koncepcja głowy Psyphona Koncepcja- Rook.jpg|Koncepcja Rooka Ball Weevils species Concept art.jpg|Koncepcja przedstawiciela rasy Rochatynika Koncepcja- Szukacz.jpg|Koncepcja Szukacza Koncepcja- Szlamfajer.jpg|Koncepcje Szlamfajera i jego etapów dojrzewania Koncepcja- Szybkołak.jpg|Koncepcje Szybkołaka Koncepcja- Transylianie, Dr. Viktor, Frankenszał.png|Koncepcje Transylian, w tym Viktora i Frankenszała Koncepcja- Wodny Nahaj.jpg|Koncepcja Wodnego Nahaja Inne Stojący_Millous.png|Stojący Milleous Stojący_Baniaty.png|Stojący Baniaty Stojąca_Sandra.png|Stojąca Sandra Stojąca_Fistina.png|Stojąca Fistina Inspector 13 omniverse.jpg|Stojący Inspektor 13 Jak rozróżniać arty i fanarty? Wielu z was pewnie zastanawia się jak rozróżnić wszystkie te arty i nie mylić ich z fanartami. Pokażę wam czym się one wyróżniają *Oficjalny Artworki- "najbardziej oficjalny" art związany z serialem, przedstawia on postać na pewnym tle, zapisany w formacie .png bądź .jpg, by mieć stuprocentową pewność, że dany artwork jest prawdziwy trzeba znaleźć jego źródło i jeśli jest nim Cartoon Network, formspring Derrick J. Wyatta, bądź jedna z oficjalnych wiki o Benie 10, to znaczy że artwork jest prawdziwy **Arkusz modelowy- także oficjalny artwork z Bena 10, przedstawia on model danej postaci, obiektu bądź elementu sceny z danego odcinka serialu. Jest on często udostępniany na amerykańskiej stronie Cartoon Network na blogach "Cool and News". Także zapisywany w formie .png bądź .jpg . **Czysty model- jest to trzeci oficjalny artwork, przedstawia on czysty model- czyli same linie danej, postaci bądź obiektu. Te modele zostały udostępnione na prywatnej stronie jednego z pracowników Man of Action. *Koncepcje, szkice, prototypy i zarysy- (z ang. Concepts, sketches, prototypes and roughts) są one pierwotnymi modelami postaci, nie wyglądają do końca tak jak te przedstawione w odcinkach, ich linia może być "pociągnięta" parę razy, mają także naniesione czerwone i granatowe linie- w przypadku jednego z rysowników, mianowicie Choiboya. *Wycinki scen- są to pół-oficjalne artworki, dlatego że są z serialu lecz edytowane przez internautów, przedstawiają one stojącą pozę danej postaci, wyciętą ze sceny odcinka, stosowane często na angielskiej wiki Bena 10. *Fanarty- są to przeróżne dzieła o tematyce serialu, wyglądające często jak prawdziwe jednak zrobione przez osoby z poza zespołu rysowników i twórców serialu, największe takie skupisko fanartów można znaleźć na serwisie deviantART.com, jednymi z pierwszych takich twórców fanartów Bena 10 są kjMarch i illuminate01, którzy zasłynęli z odtwarzania ciekawych fanowskich kosmitów w ich własnym stylu w przypadku kjMarcha był to styl zbliżony do Oryginalnej Serii, a illuminate'a zbliżony do Obcej Potęgi i Ultimate Alien. **Fanowskie artworki- są to bardzo podobne artworki do oficjalnych udostępnianych przez Derricka na formspring.me, także są głównie dodawane na deviantART, jednymi z najbardziej znanych deviantów (bo tak nazywamy użytkownika serwisu deviantART) są Sandvvich oraz polak Milekhippy. **Pixelarty- jedna z najbardziej rozwiniętych gałęzi fanowskich dzieł o serialu Ben 10, obejmuje ona bardziej "pixelowane" wersje kanonu oraz fanonu, jest jedną z łatwiejszych sztuk, możliwych do zrobienia nawet w MS Paincie. Dyrektor artysyczny center Derrick J. Wyatt jest dyrektorem artystycznym "Ben 10: Omniverse", oraz projektantem postaci. Powyżej na zdjęciu widzimy w tle, na ścianie rozwieszone masę arkuszy modelowych z postaciami, są nimi między innymi po lewej: Wodny Nahaj, Crabdozer, Shocksquatch, Gravattack, 16 letni Czteroręki, Khyber, Głowy Khybera, Zed, Młody i nastoletni Ben Tennyson, a po prawej: Dr. Animo, Fistina, Dr. Psychobos, Liam połączony z Gigantozaurem, Baniaty, Bouncer, Malware w drugiej (podstawowej) formie z ręką-pistoletem, prawdopodobnie Psyphon połączony z Infernem, Albedo, Ośmiokąt Wredziak, Attea, Baniaty połączony z Shocksquatchem, Prostokąt Wredziak, Khyber, prawdopodobnie Kapitan Kork, Zed i prawdopodobnie Fistina połączona z Upgrade'em. Ciekawostki i błędy *Model "Brudny lizak" i "Portfelowe zdjęcia z ładniutkimi Wredziakami" mają w okienku odcinka wpisany tytuł "Evil's encore", zamiast "Oh Mother Where Art Thou". *W czystym modelu Sprzedawcy macek na lewej nodze nie ma linii pokazującej gdzie kończy się nogawka jego krótkich spodenek. *W czystym modelu z ludzkim Hydraulikiem na lewej nodze, na udzie pierścienie nie są "dociągnięte" do kieszeni. *W szkicach Kinecelerańskich dzieciaków widać że N-8 i L-N mieli być wyżsi, a L-N miał mieć zarost na brodzie taki jak Kevina. *Z arkuszy modelowych można wywnioskować że istnieje co najmniej sześć typów Frankenkryptyd oraz dziesięć Zmutowanych To'kustarów zwanych "Way Badami". *W arkuszach modelowych z przypadkowymi obcymi są dwie niespójności. Pierwszą jest fakt iż jest dwóch przypadkowych obcych o numerze 002 o nazwach "Alien Incidental 002" oraz "Alien Incidentals 002", drugą natomiast jest to, że pomimo cyfry "001" świadczącej o odcinku Wiele zmian: część 1, w polu na odcinek w paru pierwszych arkuszach jest napis "Main Model" czyli "Główny Model". *Po premierach ostatnich odcinków z sezonów 3, 4 i 5 zostały opublikowane niektóre arkusze modelowe z odcinków właśnie z tych sezonów. Link do pobrania *Proszę bardzo tutaj macie link do pobrania wszystkich moich "znalezisk" :D KLIK! Dzięki za odwiedzenie, wpadnij zobaczyć ten wpis później! Możliwe, że zostanie zaktualizowany! Luki12024 (DYSKUSJA) 20:14, sierp 8, 2014 (UTC) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:OmniNews